callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All In (mission)
"All In" is the eighteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It chronicles a joint operation between the SAS and the U.S. Marine Corps in which they must fight their way to the ICBM silo that Zakhaev had just launched nuclear missiles from, in order to abort them. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs *Sniper Team Two *Two-Six Team Plot Two nuclear ICBMs have just been launched by the Ultranationalists and it has been confirmed that they are heading straight for the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, where they will claim the lives of 41,096,749 Americans if they reach their targets. Back at base, Command is working with the Russian Loyalists to get the missile abort codes while both the SAS and U.S.M.C. ground teams attempt to enter the launch site where they can enter the abort codes. The two teams get to the launching facility, but unfortunately, there are numerous guards blocking their path, and three BMP-2 light tanks. They go through two launch sites where John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs destroy the armor while the rest of the team take out the men. After much fighting the soldiers finally get to the vents, cut them open, and begin to rappel down to the ICBM facility to disable the missiles mid-air. That triggers the start of the next mission, "No Fighting In The War Room". Layout The mission starts in a short road that leads to the Russian ICBM base. A BMP-2 light tank is protecting the entrance. It is possible to enter the base either from the front gate or by traveling to the left (from outside the gate) and breach the wall with a C4 charge. At the same spot, there are RPG-7s available for use against the BMP-2. After the battle at the base entrance, the player has the option of choosing one of the two possible paths: Left or right. Both paths lead to a gate that blocks access to the ICBM launch grounds and are heavily guarded by enemy infantry. The launch grounds are guarded by more infantry and two more BMP-2s. The right branch is what Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs choose. The player can find various weapons in the buildings or behind the buildings to right of the path. The left branch, however, is only covered by Sniper Team Two and a handful of SAS gunmen. As a downed helicopter has blocked the left gate, NPC constantly try to dissuade the player from taking this branch. The resistance at this branch is also heavier but the player taking this path is awarded with a Javelin to use against enemy tanks. (On some platforms, the Javelin fires in direct attack mode instead of top attack mode.) It is still possible to win the Javelin even if the player chooses to take the right branch: After the gate to the launch ground is breached, the resistance outside the launch ground disappears. It is possible for the player to travel to the left gate and grab the Javelin. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - All In|Original. CoD4 All In Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Original Arcade Mode. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - All In Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' Gallery File:All in COD4-2.jpg File:All in COD4-3.jpg File:All_In_Overview.jpg . Weapon loadout Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 27' is found just before the gates are blasted open, and just after the player destroys the first armor. There is a building with RPG snipers on the right. Check behind the building nearest the silo for the laptop (down a small passageway). *'Laptop 28' is in the farthest south hangar, near the farthest south missile tank. Intel_No._1_Location_All_In_CoD4.png|The alley that leads to Laptop 27 Intel_No._1_All_In_CoD4.png|Laptop 27 Intel_No._2_Location_All_In_CoD4.png|The hangar that contains Laptop 28 Intel_No._2_All_In_CoD4.png|Laptop 28 Achievement *'The Ultimatum' (40 ) - Complete "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *This mission starts at 7:16 am, 57 minutes after previous mission that started at 6:19 am. *The satellite tracks the mission to be in the middle of the Caucasus Mountains, when in reality the Altay Mountains are further east somewhere close to China. *After the player's team has sawed off the vents grates, the player can stay up and look around. Two Hinds will come into the map and will fire upon the player until dead or rappelled if exposed for too long. *Sniper Team Two only shoots targets directly in front and in close proximity (approximately 2m) of the player. They do not engage targets if the player is always engaging enemies from a distance. They always score headshots. *SAS troops that appeared in Ultimatum use the MP5SD, but in this level, they have M4A1s. *There is a crashed Mi-24 Hind near the launch facility. *The Mi-24 Hind at the beginning of the level cannot kill the player. ** Using the M203, it is possible to shoot it down before the SAS member does it. * When the player uses the "give all" command, he will be given an M21 with Woodland Camouflage which is the one used by Sniper Team Two and another one with Alternate Desert Camouflage, which is the one the player obtains if they also type in "give all" in The Bog. * In the previous level the SAS team consisted of Soap, Price, Gaz plus two randomly generated operatives (one of whom only joins the team when they split up from Price and Griggs). However in this level there are several other SAS operatives who appear without any explanation. In addition, every generic SAS operative in this level is invincible. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels